Some social networks provide job postings to their members. The member may perform a job search by entering a job search query, or the social network may suggest jobs that may be of interest to the user. However, current job search methods may miss valuable opportunities for a member because the job search engine limits the search to specific parameters. For example, the job search engine may look for matches to the member title in the profile, but there may be quality jobs that are associated with a different title that would be of interest to the member.